A Special Life Day
by Zero Devastator
Summary: (Oneshot) Luke Skywalker thinks he will spend his Life Day alone when someone unexpected meets him. Rated T just in case.


**Just to tell you this is non-canon, enjoy! And Merry late Christmas and a happy new year! For Star Wars fans, happy late Life Day! Note: Bold letters in the story is translation.**

Alderaan was peaceful during the holidays, especially Life Day, the wind blew as snow fell from the sky, he could see it from the balcony window, nothing but white spots blowing in the wind. Luke Skywalker always liked Life Day as a kid even though he lived in the desert of Tatooine, this year though was special, Luke needed somewhere to spend the holidays, instead of spending his time alone in the silent apartment his mom and dad owned years before. After a talk with Leia and Han, he went over to Alderaan, where Leia's adoptive parents used to live before they died, _"Have a good trip to Alderaan kid."_ he remembered Han saying while he was holding his son, Jacen Solo. He remembered what happened back on Coruscant, Han gave him a customized YT-1300 light freighter, which was originally going to be given to him for Christmas, C-3PO and R2-D2 also came along with him. There was also a friend who came along, an old friend...

Zackkor

Zackkor was a Wookiee from the planet of Kashyyyk, he remembered when he was on the planet of Kashyyyk, when the New Republic was liberating the planet. Luke was heading through an abandoned house when he saw an officer pulling out a blaster pistol at the Wookiee, who at that time was injured, Luke remembered when he used the force to put the officer in stasis, and then killing the officer. After that Zackkor got up and told him that he pledged a life debt to the Jedi Knight.

C-3PO came in with a tray, putting it down on the table, on the tray there was a cup of hoth chocolate on the tray, Luke then looked at the golden protocol droid, "Thank you 3PO." Luke said, "Your very welcome sir!" C-3PO said, walking away, Luke sat on the Alderaanian made couch in the living room, watching a Life Day holo about a man trying to make the best Life Day party ever for his family, he was also wearing a sweater, which was the same as Bail Organa's sweater. A door opened and Zackkor entered the living room in his Life Day robes, he sat down on the couch, and looked at Luke. " **Why are you watching this?** " Zackkor said, Luke looked at him, "Just because I want to, why? Is that a problem?" Luke said, Zackkor made a noise that might've been a laugh, " **No, I was only wondering.** " he said. "Well alright." Luke said, looking back at the Holovision screen, where the protagonist of the movie was trying to make all of the Life Day food in the galaxy, " **What are you waiting for?** " Zackkor said, Luke looked back at Zackkor, confused. "What do you mean 'what are you waiting for?'" Luke said, Zackkor made that Wookiee laugh he did earlier, " **Are you waiting for someone special?** " Zackkor said, "What? No! Not at all!" Luke said, Luke didn't want to admit it, but in reality, he was waiting for someone special, someone he knew a long time ago. " **Wait? You're waiting for 'her' aren't you?** " Zackkor said, Luke didn't like it when Zackkor, Han, Leia or anybody mention 'her', that 'her' left him a while back, it kind of broke his heart too, "No Z, I'm not." Luke said, " **Well ok, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning, I'll be in the ship.** " Zackkor said, getting up, "Why are you going to sleep in the ship, there's a guest room." Luke said, " **Just because I don't want to bother you and 'her'.** " Zackkor said, "Shut up and go to the ship." Luke said, annoyed. " **Ok farm boy.** " Zackkor said, walking out of the apartment, Luke took a sip of his hoth chocolate, " _It would be nice if she was around_." Luke thought, he took another sip of his hoth chocolate and looked at the clock beside the holovision...

10:00 PM...

Luke sighed, he couldn't believe it was 10:00, he wasn't anxious for Life Days Eve to get over it and then open presents, he was just sleepy and had just gotten hoth chocolate, "3PO, R2." Luke called, and C-3PO and R2-D2 came to Luke. "Yes sir?" 3PO said, "Shut down for the night." Luke said, "Yes sir." 3PO said, and he and R2-D2 walked off, "I could use the shuteye myself." Luke said, then there was a knock on the door, Luke didn't know who that was, he didn't expect any company this late from government officials, or staff in the apartment, quickly, Luke used the force to get his lightsaber, and quickly concealed it, he went towards the door, pressed the button that opened the door, and... He couldn't believe it, it was her...

It was Callista Ming...

Luke could hardly believe it, Callista Ming was back after all these years, she had brown hair and gray eyes, this made Luke think that she had either dyed the hair, since that body was originally Cray Mingla's body, or somehow she came back into her original body. "It's... Been a while." he said, instead of a simple "Hello", "I know." Callista said, "May I come in?" she said, "Oh... Sure." Luke said, getting out of the way so Callista could get in, the door closed behind her and she looked at him...

"How's your sister?"

"Great."

"Good."

"How did you find me?" Luke said, "I used my force skills to track you down here, I asked the staff where you was, and they said you was in this room." she said, "Ok... You look different." Luke said, "I brought back my original body." Callista said, Luke then noticed something in her eye's, was it his imagination or was she about to cry? Luke could tell that the reunion between them was already getting to an emotional point, Luke was also starting to well up tears too, he hadn't seen her beautiful face in a while, a face that reminded him of an angel that matched descriptions from scriptures he had read while in the Jedi Archives at the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. Unexpectedly, Callista ran to him and hugged him tightly like she would never let go, he felt a wetness on his sweater, which signaled that she had broke down, Luke, who now had a few tears rolling down his cheeks, hugged back and buried his face in her coat where her shoulder was, "I miss you." Callista managed to say through her tears, "Me to." Luke whispered in her ear. After a tearful 2 minutes, Luke and Callista let their grip go, and they looked at each other, Callista was wiping her eyes to get the new tears that tried to stain her cheeks, for Luke, he just stood there, silent, "You wouldn't believe how long I grieved everyday, longing for your touch, for you to hug me." Callista said, breaking the several second silence between them. "You don't how much I thought of that angelic face of yours, that smile..." Luke started, trying his best not to cry again, "...Those amazing eyes that stare into mine." Luke continued, they looked at each other for another silent few seconds, before Callista again broke it, "You want me to leave now?" she said, Luke could hardly even believe what she just said, no way Luke wanted her to leave, not now, not when he had just saw her and cried with her. "No! Not at all!" Luke shouted without even thinking, the shouting made Callista jump, Luke noticed that, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Its ok, don't worry."

"Besides, I think you should stay here, there's no reason for you to leave." Luke said, "You shouldn't even think that after-"

"We hugged and cried together, and you just saw me.'

As if she took the words right out of his mouth... "Yes." Luke said. "You want me to sleep with you?" she said, Luke wanted to say "Of course, I missed you so much." but Luke didn't want to say that, instead-

"Do you want to?"

"Yes, I haven't seen you in a while."

Question answered, Luke got his hoth chocolate, which was a little cold, but then he looked at Callista, "You want some?"

"Is it warm?"

"A little."

Callista then used the force to levitate the cup over to her, "I know a trick." she said smiling, she lifted her left hand over the cup, and closed her eyes, then she opened them and took a sip of it, "Tastes like it just now came out of the microwave." she said, "You need to teach me that." Luke said, Callista smiled again and followed Luke into the bedroom, Luke then went into the closet, which had some clothes, "Do you have any sleepwear?" Luke said, "No, just this, its hard when you don't have enough money to get clothes." Callista joked. "I'll get you some." Luke said, Luke looked through the closet and saw the outfit he wore when he was on Tatooine, "How's this?" Luke said, Callista looked at the outfit, examining it, "That'll do." she said and used the force to get the outfit, she then went into the bathroom to change, this also gave Luke the needed time to do the same thing, after Luke had got done changing Callista walked out, and smiled. "I change my mind, I don't like this." Callista said, "I think you look good in that." Luke said, walking over to her, "Shut up!" Callista said, after a few seconds of looking at each other and laughing, Luke smiled, and opened his mouth...

"I love you."

I love you too."

Then Luke and Callista's lips met for a kiss, they kept their lips locked, as if they did not want this moment to end, after a few seconds, they stopped and hugged each other "Good night Lukester." Callista said, "Good night Callie." Luke said, and they both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

They Would never forget this moment

 **Thanks to Wookieepedia for giving me information on Life Day, Callista, and Cray Mingla.**


End file.
